


clad in black (don't look back)

by symphony7inAmajor



Series: well, you're dirty and sweet [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Panties, Rimming, background adam/brandon but it's like one line, don't want to call it a whole kink if he's just trying to be Cute, there's... a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symphony7inAmajor/pseuds/symphony7inAmajor
Summary: It starts as a joke, really.(it doesn't stay a joke for long)





	clad in black (don't look back)

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to the song that inspired this and instantly lost my shit because of this line: "Well, you're dirty and sweet  
> Clad in black, don't look back, and I love you"
> 
> you know? the vibe!
> 
> title from "bang a gong (get it on)" by t.rex

It starts as a joke, really.

At least, it’s a joke for Nikolaj. At first.

Actually, it’s a combination of a number of different things, but each of those things circle back to Patrik. As usual, to be honest, but it’s still _true._  

The first thing is the way Patrik starts calling him _pretty_ when they fuck--never a word Nikolaj would’ve used to describe himself, ever, but Patrik seems awfully fond of it. And at this point, Nikolaj can almost see why, the five inches and thirty pounds that Patrik has over him seeming a lot more obvious when it’s all, well. _Over him._

So if Patrik gets off on being bigger than him, the way Nikolaj doesn’t seem _delicate_ to him, exactly, but. Something along those lines. That’s fine. Nikolaj can deal, and saying he doesn’t hate it would be an understatement.

Not that he’ll ever admit as much to Patrik, obviously. That’s just _asking_ to be made fun of.

That, however, could’ve stayed the way it’s always been without changing if it weren’t for the guys talking so loudly--and frequently--about their _extracurricular activities._

The event that sets everything in motion happens at Blake’s house, most of the team over for  dinner. Sam’s taken the kids out, so the guys are pretty rowdy. Nikolaj feels pretty confident in blaming Josh for, like, everything.

“What’s,” says Josh, the few beers he’s had making him louder than usual, “the weirdest thing a hookup’s ever asked you to do.” There are a few snickers around the room, a few guys looking around like they can see answers on someone’s face. Nikolaj slides down the couch a little, hoping that Patrik’s body will hide him.

“A girl once wanted to use a, uh,” Sami says a word Nikolaj doesn’t recognize, “That was most, um.” Sami looks embarrassed, his face bright red. Patrik is shaking with silent laughter.

“Did you let her?” he calls. Everyone looks intrigued by this incomplete conversation.

“Yes,” Sami mumbles. While the guys start trying to guess what it was, Sami’s face getting steadily redder, Nikolaj leans into Patrik.

“What is it,” he asks, keeping his voice low. Patrik grins.

“It’s a, uh,” Patrik frowns as he tries to remember the English word, “strap on,” he whispers. Nikolaj raises his eyebrows.

“Huh,” he says thoughtfully.

While they were whispering, the conversation had moved on from Sami.

“--tied my wrists up,” Kevin finishes. Nobody looks impressed until he adds, “with skate laces.” That gets some laughs, guys wondering out loud what kind of kinky fucker is _that_ into hockey.

“A girl once made me wear her panties,” Jack blurts. That gets some raised eyebrows. “She said I was pretty!” he says before the chirping can start. Unfortunately for him, that makes it worse.

“Aw, you _are_ pretty, Rosie,” Adam says, leaning over to ruffle his hair. At Brandon’s unimpressed look, Adam flops backward to lie over his lap and pat his face. “Not as pretty as you, babe, don’t worry. You know you’re my one and only.” Brandon just rolls his eyes and gives him a facewash.

Nikolaj snorts, looking up at Patrik to see if he’s laughing.

He’s not laughing. Instead, he’s looking at Nikolaj with a thoughtful expression on his face.

“What,” Nikolaj says. Patrik wraps an arm around his shoulders, tugs him closer in a way that probably just looks like they’re getting a little too touchy but is really so Patrik can whisper in his ear.

“I think you’d look pretty in panties,” Patrik says. Nikolaj jerks, shocked.

“We are in _public,”_ he hisses. They’re not, really, but being surrounded by their teammates is not exactly _better._ Patrik shrugs.

“Just something to think about,” he says easily, then relaxes back into the couch and takes a sip of beer. He grins at Nikolaj in an amused kind of way.

Sure. _Think about,_ like it’s so easy for him. Nikolaj takes a grumpy swig of his own beer.

No way Patrik’s getting laid tonight, that’s all Nikolaj knows.

 

Nikolaj doesn’t know a lot, apparently, judging from the way he goes so easily when Patrik lays a hand on his shoulder after they get back to Nikolaj’s place. He can’t even blame it on being drunk, because he had, like, one beer two hours ago.

At any rate, Nikolaj hasn’t been able to stop _thinking_ about what Patrik said to him.

He thinks about it while he shimmies out of his jeans, fingers brushing over the elastic waistband of his briefs and wondering what lace would feel like there instead.

When Patrik presses him down to mouth at his hips, he imagines Patrik hooking his fingers into a lacy waistband instead of his plain underwear, calling him _pretty._

Then Patrik licks up his dick and he stops thinking about anything at all.

 

Nikolaj’s pretty sure Patrik forgets about it. Neither one of them mention it after that night, and it was only one offhand comment.

Then again, _Nikolaj_ doesn’t forget about it. He imagines it a lot, dressing up for Patrik. In one of his fantasies, he’d put one of Patrik’s jerseys on, too, long enough to cover the panties until Patrik goes to touch him.

That’s one of his favourites to jerk off to when he has the chance. Not like Patrik’s ever going to find out about it, so.

 

That’s what he thinks for about three weeks.

Nikolaj goes to the mall alone one day, just to get some new jeans.

He’s on his way out when he passes the lingerie store. He hesitates outside the store, tucking his face into the collar of his coat before he works up the nerve to go inside.

It’s very dim, he notices, which is good for not being recognized. At least he’s less recognizable than Patrik, which means now he’s thinking about Patrik coming into a shop like this to buy him panties. His mouth goes a little dry.

He walks further into the store, trying to look like he knows what he’s doing. It takes him a second to realize that there are a dozen different reasons people might think he’s in there, none of them being that he wants to buy _himself_ a pair of panties, so he shakes off the air of nervousness and walks around the store more easily.

It doesn’t take him very long to find a pair he thinks will do, big enough to fit over his thighs and ass, silky black and lacy. He swallows hard and bites the inside of his cheek.

 _Just do it,_ Nikolaj tells himself, and he does. He goes right up to the cash register, trying to avoid eye contact with the woman behind it, and hurries out of the mall as fast as he can, the small pink bag stuffed into his coat.

Maybe he won’t even tell Patrik.

 _Hah._ Yeah, right.

 

Nikolaj doesn’t tell Patrik, at first. He doesn’t even _look_ at the panties for an entire week, actually, shoves them in the back of his underwear drawer and doesn’t think about them while they go on a road trip.

When they get home, Patrik going to his own place and Nikolaj to his to do laundry and everything, Nikolaj remembers them. He pulls them out from where they’ve been crumpled at the back of the drawer. He looks at them, feeling his skin heat up. He traces his fingers along the edge of them, feeling the way the lace scratches his fingertips while the silk is so smooth.

It feels easy, now that he’s alone, to take his clothes off and slide the panties on. He shivers at the feeling of the lace scraping against his sensitive thighs. They’re a little tight, digging into the skin of his hips enough that they’ll probably leave marks. The black is startlingly dark against his winter-pale skin.

He lies down, sliding a hand into his underwear, and jerks off like that.

So maybe it’s a _thing._

 

Nikolaj doesn’t _hide_ the panties thing from Patrik, exactly. He just, like. Doesn’t tell him. Or show him. Nikolaj does stop trying to hide the way he shivers every time Patrik calls him pretty, though.

He waits until he feels like he can’t anymore, desperate to show off for Patrik. A little pathetic, maybe. He can’t bring himself to care.

Patrik answers the phone on the third ring.

“You should come over,” Nikolaj interrupts his greeting. “I have something to show you.” There’s a pause.

“Give me half an hour.”

Nikolaj grins and gets in the shower. He spends a while under the hot water, lathers himself with soap so he smells good, then he puts on the panties. He pulls on some sweats and a hoodie, one of the many hoodies that Patrik leaves lying around his place all the time. He scrubs a hand through his hair nervously.

He has no time to stress, though, because Patrik’s just texted him to say he’s arrived.

The second the door closes behind him, Patrik’s on him, pushing him back up against the wall and caging him in. He ducks his head to kiss him, Nikolaj getting a hand in Patrik’s hair to pull him closer before wrenching his mouth back with a gasp.

“You are not getting your surprise if we can’t do this in a bed,” Nikolaj says. Patrik looks kind of disappointed, which is dumb, because--”We don’t have lube out here, and I want you to fuck me.”

“Sure,” Patrik says dryly. Nikolaj shoves him back, but not far enough that he can’t fist a hand in Patrik’s shirt to drag him along.

When they get to the bedroom, Nikolaj pushes Patrik until he sits on the edge of the bed, looking up at him consideringly. Nikolaj climbs into his lap, straddling his thighs. He loops his arms around the back of Patrik’s neck and leans in to kiss him.

It’s easy and familiar, grinding down against Patrik’s dick while Patrik does his best vampire impression on Nikolaj. Not that Nikolaj can complain. He likes the marks just as much as Patrik does, and Patrik knows it.

Patrik slides his hands under Nikolaj’s hoodie, urging it up and over his head, then he runs his hands across Nikolaj’s bare torso. He bites Nikolaj’s collarbone, making him jerk and gasp. Patrik laughs.

Finally, _finally,_ his hands slide down Nikolaj’s back and under the waistband of the sweats to squeeze his ass. Then he freezes.

“Remember,” Nikolaj says, voice already rough, “that night when you told me I’d look good in panties. Well.” He flushes at the intensity of Patrik’s gaze.

“No,” Patrik says, “I told you you’d look _pretty_ in panties.” Nikolaj digs his nails into Patrik’s shoulder with a whimper. He pretty much throws Nikolaj back onto the mattress, then pulls off Nikolaj’s sweats, and just. Looks at him.

“Stop staring,” Nikolaj mumbles.

“I was wrong,” Patrik says, and--what? Nikolaj flinches, humiliation rising in his throat. Then--”You’re _beautiful,”_ he says.

“Oh.” Nikolaj shivers. He looks up at Patrik and--to his everlasting shame--bats his eyelashes. “Take your clothes off?” he says.

Patrik strips off his shirt easily, then kicks off his jeans, boxers and socks all in one motion. He crawls between Nikolaj’s legs and kisses him again, rolling his hips down. Nikolaj whines at the feeling of lace rubbing over his dick, legs twitching like he can’t decide if it hurts or not.

“Come on,” he says, voice thick as he struggles to hold onto his English. “Please, Patty? Anything.” Patrick kisses him hard, nipping at his lower lip as he pulls away.

“Turn over,” he says roughly. Nikolaj’s pretty certain he’s not imagining the way Patrik’s accent is stronger now, too. He complies, rolling onto his front and Patrik adjusting him the way he wants to.

Patrik rubs a hand over the lace covering his ass, pressing a finger against his hole through the fabric.

“Please,” Nikolaj begs, far enough gone that he doesn’t care how he sounds anymore. He grabs the lube where he’d put it under his pillow, a condom too, and shoves them blindly back at Patrik.

“Are you washed?” Patrik asks, and as soon as Nikolaj nods, he tugs the panties down far enough that he can get his mouth on Nikolaj, licking across his hole. Nikolaj jerks, but Patrik’s hands are firm on his hips, keeping him in place. Patrik licks over his hole with broad, slow strokes, contrasting that by licking _in,_ his tongue flicking inside teasingly.

Nikolaj’s hands twist in the sheets, desperate to hold himself upright. He’s pretty sure he’s begging for something, but he’s not speaking English or Danish, instead some mangled version of both languages with some Finnish words he knows thrown in, too. Mostly _please,_ probably.

And Patrik’s name, pleading with him to stop _teasing._

Patrik snaps the elastic of the waistband against his thigh, and Nikolaj stiffens.

“Please,” Nikolaj says, raw, “please fu _-uck.”_ His voice breaks as Patrik slides two slick fingers inside him, slow until they’re all the way in. He rocks them back and forth, scissors them carefully. Nikolaj’s knees slip on the sheets, his thighs burning with the stretch. He drops his head between his shoulders as Patrik rubs against his prostate.

“How long have you had these?” Patrik asks. The question takes a minute for Nikolaj to process. Patrik curls his fingers at the hesitation.

“Three weeks,” Nikolaj gasps. “Too embarrassed to tell you first.” Patrik kisses him between his shoulder blades.

“I won’t judge you for anything like this,” Patrik tells him. He presses a third finger in and Nikolaj groans. “Next pair you get should be blue.” _Jets blue,_ Nikolaj knows he means. Patrik’s kind of weird like that.

“Yeah,” Nikolaj agrees, because when he’s like this, all of Patrik’s ideas sound great. He rocks back against Patrik’s hand. “Hurry _up.”_

Patrik crooks his fingers one last time before pulling out. Nikolaj tries to catch his breath while Patrik rolls the condom on and slicks up his dick, but he doesn’t get much of a chance before Patrik’s pushing in.

“Fuck, Nik,” Patrik says, hips flush against Nikolaj’s ass. He rubs the lace roughly over Nikolaj’s thigh, probably hard enough to leave a mark behind. It doesn’t take long for him to start moving, going from a slow, smooth rolling rhythm to something harder and faster that makes Nikolaj shake. His dick is practically leaking into his panties. “So good for me,” he says hoarsely, wrapping an arm around Nikolaj’s torso to pull him upright until he’s pretty much sitting on Patrik’s dick.

Patrik strokes his hands up and down Nikolaj’s sides while he adjusts to this new position, the way Patrik is so _deep_ now. This new position lets him fuck up into Nikolaj with more power, his thighs straining with effort. Nikolaj’s head falls back against Patrik’s shoulder.

He’s given up on all languages, only making desperate little sounds. Patrik’s hips hitch up with more urgency than before and he reaches down to palm Nikolaj’s dick.

All it takes is that one touch, the lace and silk rubbing against him, and he’s gone. He comes with a broken sort of sigh, anything louder fucked out of him already. Patrik’s teeth dig into his shoulder when he comes.

Patrik carefully lowers him back to the mattress and pulls out, getting rid of the condom before helping Nikolaj take his panties off the rest of the way. He runs a hand down Nikolaj’s spine.

“I’ll be right back,” he says, then disappears to the bathroom. Nikolaj closes his eyes, listening to the sound of water running, then Patrik’s back, wiping him clean with a warm towel. When he’s done, there’s the wet sound of the towel being dropped on the floor.

“Gross,” Nikolaj says. He’s too sleepy to really care, though. Patrik slides in beside him, wrapping himself around Nikolaj. Nikolaj sighs. “Thanks for not being weird about it,” Nikolaj mumbles.

“It was kind of my idea,” Patrik reminds him. Nikolaj shrugs.

“‘S whatever,” he says. “Maybe next time I can wear your jersey like I thought about.” He presses his face against Patrik’s chest and is asleep before he can hear his reply.

**Author's Note:**

> why do i always end up finishing these at like. 3 am. i have to WORK tomorrow. pull the trigger piglet 
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](https://symphony7inamajor.tumblr.com)


End file.
